Blueberry
by ADHD Fairy Princess Minky
Summary: The story of a part Fae and part Cyniclon girl. Very small mentions of the Cyniclon race from Tokyo Mew Mew. Puck x OC


A/N: I know I'm not that good of a writer, so please don't send me any reviews stating that. I just wanted to write a fanfic, and to actually _finish_ it. I have a _major_ issue with finishing things I start, especially fanfiction….I hope that everyone likes this…I kinda created my OC on a whim….^^; Oh, and yes, there are some Tokyo Mew Mew references (pre-Tokyo Mew Mew, anyway) and a very, _very_ small Yugioh reference.

Blueberry

_I took in my surroundings, realizing that I'm in what looks like Egypt. It was nighttime; I noticed that I was standing next to a huge building – a building much bigger than the rest of the buildings that lay in front of it._

_The night air was chilling; I wondered why I wasn't back home on Avalon, in my cozy bed. I felt like I've been in this place before, but it kept escaping my memory just as I was about to grasp hold of it._

_My body began moving on its own, into the, what I guessed was, the palace. The guards to the front doors allowed me in; it seemed that they knew me somehow. Guards don't normally just let anyone into the palace, do they?_

_I walked on the cold stones; down so many hallways that I couldn't remember how to get back...I stopped a few feet from a room that a couple of guards were guarding. What I was wanting was in that room. But, what was it that I was wanting? It seemed that I was in this body, yes, but someone else was controlling it; almost as if I had another personality or something. I couldn't control what the body was doing._

_I pulled out a long sword and moved so fast that I looked like a blur. I easily cut the guards' heads off before they could react and entered the room. On a small platform at the other end of the room, lay a dagger that seemed to glow faintly. Just what I, I mean, the girl whose body I was in was looking for – the dagger of Anubis._

_I walked toward the dagger, and just as I was reaching for it, I heard a voice behind me. "LAPIS!" I turned to the voice to see the Pharaoh, my, I mean, Lapis's lover._

"_Pharaoh! I-It's not what it looks like!" Lapis stuttered. "I caught these guards trying to steal the dagger!"_

"_Don't lie to me, Lapis! For this, I will kill you!" The Pharaoh walked toward her and stood beside her. He reached for the dagger, and before Lapis could react, he stabbed her in the heart. I could feel the pain as much as Lapis could, and I felt myself screaming from what felt like fire flowing through my body. I wanted to die; I felt like _I_ was the one who betrayed the Pharaoh! _I_ felt the guilt and anguish washing over me!_

"Blue, Blue! Wake up! Come on!" I heard someone repeat over and over. Finally my eyes snapped open and I saw both my parents, in their true forms, watching me worriedly.

"W-What happened?" I asked as I sat up and brushed my damp blue hair out of my eyes. I felt queasy now. I always do after that nightmare. It was strange; I've had that dream so often ever since I turned 17, but whenever I'm _in_ the dream, I couldn't remember ever dreaming it before at all. It always seemed new, fresh.

"Sweetie…" My mother sat next to me on my bed and pulled me into her arms. "I don't know what's happening…you keep having these nightmares, and I've tried putting spells onto you so you wouldn't have them, but they just don't seem to work!"

My dad sat on the other side of my bed, "Can you remember your dream well enough to describe it to us?"

I thought for a moment, "I remember bits of it…" I went on to describe what I could remember; most of what I could remember was when I was in the room with the dagger.

"Sounds to me like you might be a reincarnation…"

"How can I be? I didn't think people could be reincarnated into Fae…" Everything seemed so confusing at the moment…

"That's not true," began my mother, who was a Fae herself, "There are a few Fae that were human in their pasts. It's just not very common."

"Although, I've don't ever remember hearing any Cyniclons having been a different species in a past life…" My father said. He was a Cyniclon, a species from a planet on the other side of the galaxy. He had been banished from his planet and had used a worm hole to get here to Earth. Cyniclons were immortal like Fae, but they could still be murdered. They had magic as well, but their magic was far different from a Fae's. They used their magic mostly for fighting.

As for me, I'm half Fae and half Cyniclon. I'm not weak against iron like other Fae due to my Cyniclon blood, but because I'm half Cyniclon, I'm more vulnerable to being killed than other Fae.

Most people on my dad's planet were named after food, as was my mother, so my dad's name was Parfait, and my mother's name was Berry. And because my hair's blue (due to me having Cyniclon blood), my parents named me Blueberry, and called me Blue as a nickname.

"Honey, why don't you go take a nice hot bath or something? You look like you could use the relaxation…" My mother said gently as she gave me a hug before standing up beside my bed.

We lived on Avalon now, but I had grown up in Tokyo, Japan, in the mortal realm. So my native language was Japanese. Of course, I could speak Latin and English, but only because those two languages were required to know; according to other Fae anyway. We were so used to living as humans, that in our part of the palace on Avalon, we had made it look like our home in Tokyo. Bathroom, Kitchen, everything. We occasionally took baths, but only because we wanted to relax or something. Fae don't need to take baths or use the bathroom like humans do.

I nodded and swung my legs over my bed. I wasn't feeling like myself at the moment; a bath would definitely help me relax. My parents were used to my hyperness and short attention span, not the serious and weak girl that I am right now.

I used my magic to turn the faucet on warm as I was walking toward the bathroom. I made my clothes disappear off my body and stepped into the warm water; I could feel my muscles immediately begin to relax. No sooner than I had been in there for five minutes, I could feel the water churning. I looked down and saw the water draining in the middle of the tub. _"That's weird…the drain is at the other end of the tub…"_ I thought before I felt myself begin to fall.

I screamed and shut my eyes tightly as I landed on what felt like cold stone; I opened one eye, then the other and stared at what was in front of me. A group of Gargoyles, humans, and a Fae! They were staring at my bewildered. I then remembered my nakedness and my face burned as if it were on fire. I snapped my fingers, and clothes appeared on my now dry body.

"Alex, I thought I told you to create a portal, not bring a girl here…" Said a short (well, he was taller than me) white-haired guy with the trademark Fae ears as he continued staring at me.

"What are you staring at?" I exclaimed as I hugged myself consciously.

"But, Uncle Puck, I _did_ create a portal!" Said small child, who looked no older than three, who was standing next to Puck.

"Yeah, right in her bathtub, looks like." Puck chuckled and grinned mischievously.

I couldn't stop staring at the tot, he was just so cute! "OMG! You are so adorable!" I exclaimed as I flew over to the child and scooped him up into my arms. "You look like a human Vulpix!" I squealed and hugged him tightly.

"C'mon, leggo of me!" The child cried. I reluctantly let go of him and he ran back over to Puck, who flew over to me.

"Hey, you single?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I felt my own turn bright red and I punched him so hard that it sent him to the other side of the castle. A second later, he reappeared on this side of the castle, but stood next to a few humans, who were looking at me curiously, as were the Gargoyles.

"Uh…" I began nervously, "Where am I?"

A man with brown hair tied into a low ponytail and tanned skin stepped up, "You're in Manhattan, New York. Are you from Avalon?"

"Sort of…I'm actually from Tokyo, Japan, but I moved to Avalon a few years ago when Lord Oberon began the Gathering."

"Come on in, we can talk inside; it's getting really chilly out here…" Said another human, this one with long strawberry blond hair and a tattoo of a fox's head over her right eye; she picked up Alex as she said this.

"Uh…I need to get back home! My parents are probably worried about me…" I said regretfully, for I really wanted to play with Alex.

I turned around and created another portal, this one leading to my bedroom. "Do you have to go?" I turned slightly at Puck. He looked as though he was begging me to stay; I felt my heart beat faster and my face redden slightly, but I turned away before he could notice.

"I doubt I'll be able to, since Lord Oberon wants all the Fae to stay on Avalon. Unless they have his permission to leave…"

I stepped into the portal and closed it before he could reply. I stood in my room wondering; why was that Fae in the mortal realm anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be on Avalon? Was he that Fae that she had heard about during the Gathering; the one that got banished because he fought Oberon to save a human child?

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts of him. I needed to find my parents. I really was getting bored of Avalon, having lived here three years already. I really miss the mortal realm. But I was only seventeen, so I don't have any say where I can live. Even if I was of age, which was 100 for Fae, I still wouldn't get to decide where to live because Lord Oberon is in control of that…sometimes I hated that man; he could be so full of himself.

I entered the kitchen and found both my parents sipping cups of coffee. It seems they, too, miss living in the mortal realm, as they keep living like humans, even here on Avalon.

My mother looked up as I entered the room, "Honey! There you are! Where have you been? You were in the bathroom for a long time and I went in to check on you, but you weren't in there!"

I sat at the end of the small table, "Well, some child Fae in the mortal realm created a portal while I was in the bathtub, and I had fallen through it and into the mortal realm…" My face became a bit red when Puck's face drifted into my mind. "I was wondering…is there any way I could get Lord Oberon to let me live in the mortal realm?"

My parents frowned slightly as I said that; my mother spoke up before my dad could, "I don't think he will, hun…You know how strict he is."

"But…I met a couple of Fae in the mortal realm, and I really want to see them again!" I exclaimed, thinking of Puck and Alex. I felt like there was another Fae in the mortal realm while I was there, but I couldn't figure out who it was.

That was when my father spoke up, "You can't mean Puck and Queen Titania's grandchild…?"

I looked at him puzzled, "Queen Titania has a grandchild?"

"Yes, her daughter, Fox, is half human and half Fae. Fox's child is ¾ human and ¼ Fae."

"Oh! That makes sense! I thought there was someone else with Fae blood in them there! I just couldn't figure out who it was…" My face became sober, "But…I miss being in the human realm…it's so much easier for me to make friends there. Plus, I have more freedom…" I didn't want to tell them that I really wanted to see Puck again. I don't know how it happened, but in the few minutes that I had spent in the mortal realm, I had become infatuated with Puck.

"I know, hun, but we have to do whatever Lord Oberon says…"

"But I hate his rules! Most of them are stupid! Why _can't_ we be involved in human affairs? From what you've told me, we and humans used to be friends or something over a thousand years ago!"

My mother spoke up, "You have a point…" She paused as she thought of something, "I want you to have friends too, hun…" She sighed, "I'll help you." She stood up and changed into her human form – a slightly short Japanese woman with long black hair held up in a loose bun. She turned to her husband, "I need you to stay here." He nodded his head and said ok. My mother turned to me and said, "I need you to change into your human form." I did so, which made me look like a younger version of my mother in her human form, except my hair was flowing down my back instead of in a bun. "Ok, now follow me to your room."

I closed the door to my room and turned to my mother, who was preparing a spell by using a strange item that I had never seen before. It looked like an ankh; I just remembered that I had seen one in a book I was looking at as a child.

Once finished, she set the ankh on my vanity and turned to me. "What I have done is I had put a spell on this ankh, which will hide your magic so Oberon won't detect that you're in the mortal realm." I nodded and stepped closer to my mother and the ankh. She continued, "If you use any magic, or even reveal your true form, the spell will break. I don't want you to be banned from Avalon, sweetie. Avalon is your true home; you can't stay away forever…"

"I know, mom. But…the people I want to see _are_ Fae. I want to show them who I really am…"

"I know, honey. Here, take this." She handed me a small ring, "This is a ring your father gave me when we first met. He said that it's a legendary item on his planet and that it will grant someone a wish. But only one wish. Use it wisely."

I nodded and put the ring in my pocket instead of putting it on my finger so I won't accidently wish something.

"Ok, now touch the ankh, and say the place where you want to go."

"Ok…" I touched the ankh and it began glowing softly. "Manhattan, New York, United States of America!" I exclaimed. I was engulfed by a bright light; I landed on the ground in a park and looked around. It was in the middle of the day and there were kids around me gawking at me. I giggled nervously and ran out of the park and bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, brat!" The woman I had bumped into snarled at me as she dusted herself off. I glared at her; she had red hair that was groomed back into a low ponytail and piercing black eyes. She was dressed in a red blazer and skirt and high heels.

"Sorry ma'am! I really am! Well, I have to get going, bye!" I said as my hyperness started to kick in. I ran past her and slowed down after running about a mile. I realized that I didn't know where to go. When I had fallen through the portal, I landed on some sort of castle, or something. I looked around and groaned. There was no way I would find that place! Not with all the tall skyscrapers!

I felt someone walk up behind me and turned around; it was the woman that I had run into earlier. "I said I was sorry!" I exclaimed.

"You have something powerful on you, don't you?" She asked with a look of disgust evident on her face.

I was confused. What was she talking about? I don't have anything powerful on me! Unless…she's talking about the ring my mother gave me…or the ankh that's hiding my magic… "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me!" She grabbed my hand and signaled to a buff man behind her. He picked me up and swung me over his shoulders as if I didn't weigh anything!

"Put me DOWN!" I yelled as I banged my fists on his back; he acted as though he couldn't even feel it. The woman entered a building with the man who was carrying me right behind her. We took an elevator down to the basement and she threw me into a room.

"I know what you are. This little device," she held up a small amulet, "allowed me to see who you really are. And it allowed me to sense that you have something very powerful on you. Now, where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I jumped up and tried to kick her, but my blasted human body was just pathetic. She dodged me easily, almost like she did it every day. Which she probably did…

"You're to stay in here until I come back tonight to search you myself." She said coldly, the look of disgust never leaving her expression. "And you won't be able to escape; this room is made of solid iron. I know you're kind are weak against iron."

I glared at her and spit at her just as soon as she closed the door to the room behind her. So, she thinks I'm weak against iron, does she? Well, there is an up-side to being part Cyniclon: I'm not as weak against iron as full-blooded Fae! I do have a small weakness for it, but so small that one wouldn't even notice.

The problem was, that in order to get out of this place, I would need to use magic…but I didn't want to be stuck here forever! But I also didn't want Oberon finding out that I ran away from Avalon to see someone that he had _banished_ from Avalon…I had to get out of here somehow…

I looked around the dingy room. It looked very old, with rust lining the walls and a leak in the ceiling by the door. Crates surrounded me; some were broken, and others were intact. I noticed a long crack on the wall ending behind a crate. I got up and pushed the heavy crates out of the way to reveal a small hole. It was big enough for me to fit in, but it would be _very_ cramped….I shrugged my shoulders and thought, _"Oh well! At least it'll get me out of here! …I hope…."_ I got on my knees and realized that I would have to get on my stomach and move like a snake to get through the hole. This was going to be very uncomfortable…

I got down onto my stomach and tried to slither my way through the hole; I had my feet just inside the hole when the door to the room opened and I heard the man from earlier shout to another man, "She's escaping! Hurry, catch her!"

My heart began racing from adrenaline as I tried to move faster through the hole. Luckily, the hole was starting to get bigger; I could see light at the other end. "Fred, she's gone too far in, I can't get her!" Another voice echoed through the hole.

"Ms. Destine isn't going to like this…" Fred's voice was getting farther away.

I exited the tunnel and stood up, dusting myself off in the process. I was in an alley between the building 'Ms. Destine' was in and another building. It looked to be a police station. I ran out of the alley and took a sharp turn to the right before running into someone, again. "I'm sorry!" I exclaimed as I bowed to the person, a Japanese custom that I was used to doing.

The person I had run into this time was a tall man wearing glasses; he had light blue eyes and blonde hair. There was something familiar about his eyes… "Are you ok?" A man beside the blonde-haired man asked. I turned and saw the man from the previous night standing there. Then, that must mean the blonde-haired man was Puck! It made sense why I thought his eyes looked familiar!

I giggled nervously, "Yes, I'm ok! I am new here! I come from Tokyo, Japan." I said with a little smile.

"Sir, this is the Fae from last night." The blonde-haired man said lowly to the other man.

"Really?" The other man looked at me with mischievous eyes. "Then I'll hire her."

"Sir, would kind of work can she do?"

"Don't worry Owen, I'm just hiring her as Alex's babysitter, since you've been getting more work to be able to juggle everything else." The man said as he put a hand on Owen's shoulder.

"How do you know who I am? Isn't my disguise good enough?" I asked in genuine curiosity.

"Your disguise is very good, but not enough to fool a master trickster." Owen stated.

"Come on, let's get to the Eyrie Building. I have a meeting to get to." The tanned man said, then he turned to me and stated, "By the way, my name's David Xanatos, and his," he gestured to the man next to him, "is Owen Burnett." I nodded and followed them into a limo.

The drive was short and Owen parked in front of the tallest building I have ever seen! It was even taller than Tokyo Tower! The top of the building was emerged and a thick layer of clouds, obstructing view from whatever went on up there.

"You don't mind working for me, do you?" Xanatos asked me, startling me out of my admiration of the building as we entered it.

"No, I don't mind. I've actually been looking for this place since I left Avalon."

Owen pressed a button on an elevator and turned to me, "Why did you leave Avalon? Surely, Oberon didn't just _let_ you leave."

I lowered my head as a blush appeared on my cheeks, "No, he didn't. As a matter of fact, I snuck away with my mom's help. She wanted me to have a life and have friends here in the mortal realm because this is where I grew up…" I made sure not to mention that I really ran away because I wanted to see Puck.

Xanatos spoke up as we entered the elevator after hearing a small _ding_, "That makes sense. How did you escape without him noticing?"

"I am curious of that as well." Owen stated blandly as he pressed the button to the top floor of the building.

"My mom created an item and put a spell on it so that it will hide my magic from Oberon, so he won't be able to figure out where I'm at. The problem is, with this item," I held up the small ankh that rested around my neck, "I can't use my magic at all; if I do, then the spell will break…"

The elevator _dinged_ again and we stepped out into what looked like a very fancy apartment. It was spacious, with a red carpet on the floor; most of the walls were made of glass. I had never seen a place like this before!

"Take her to Alex's room, Owen." Xanatos said.

Owen gave a 'Yes, sir', and turned to me and said, "This way." I grinned at the thought of meeting Alex again. The kid was just so _cute!_ He really did look like a human Vulpix! Really, I need to stop playing Pokemon…

My mind began racing as Owen led the way. When would Owen turn back into Puck? If he knew who I was, then why wouldn't he reveal himself as soon as he was able to? Would Puck even like me? I don't know! I've never really been interested in relationships before! What if he thinks my blue hair and yellow eyes are weird? Wait…he _did_ try to flirt with me when I fell through that portal…but wasn't it because I was naked? Isn't that why guys flirt with girls? For sex?

I pushed the negative thoughts away as we entered a room through big double-doors; there was a crib by some windows at the front of the room and a play-pen against another wall, with several toys dotted here and there throughout the room.

I inwardly squealed at the sight of Alex in his crib. He was already awake and grinning at me. I picked him up and hugged him as tightly as I could without hurting him. An idea hit me: if this kid could use magic, then surely he could turn me into my true form? I raised him up to level with my face so I could whisper in his ear. I whispered to him, asking him if he could turn me into my true form. He laughed and said, "Yes, yes! I can!" His hands began to glow faintly as he touched my face. I felt my form waver and looked into the mirror in the corner of the room. I was indeed back in my true form.

I smiled at him, "Thank you, thank you, Alex-chan~!" I squealed as I jumped up and down, hugging the little kid.

"Ahem."

I looked back at Owen, my face turning red. I completely forgot he was in the room…

"Care to explain your hair and eye color? And why you're here?" He asked plainly. He seemed very boring, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that his true personality was nothing of the sort.

"Well…my mother is a Fae, she was born and raised on Avalon for half her life, and the other half she spent in Japan. My father is a Cyniclon, which is a planet on the other side of the galaxy; which explains my odd hair and eye colors…I'm immortal, but not completely…I can live forever as long as I'm not killed first…Most of my powers are fighting-based, which comes from my Cyniclon heritage. I do have magic from my Fae heritage, but it's not as strong as other Fae…" I let out a breath and sat on the floor with my legs crossed and Alex in my arms.

"So, why are you here?"

"…I just told you earlier…I wanted my own life and to make friends…" I said looking away from him.

"I feel that there's another reason."

"…" I didn't know what to say. I couldn't just tell him that I wanted to see him again, could I? Wouldn't he think that I'm weird or something? Especially after that incident earlier when I punched him to the other side of the castle for flirting with me… "I—" I was cut off as I heard creatures roaring above me. "Were those the Gargoyles?" I exclaimed, wanting the subject to change.

"Yes…but you should be used to Gargoyles…after all, some live on Avalon."

"I like meeting new people!" I sat Alex back in his crib and teleported to the roof of the building and watched in amazement as the Gargoyles woke up from their slumber. No matter how many times I've seen it, it never ceases to amaze me.

A red Gargoyle turned around and noticed me sitting with my legs crossed in the air. "Hey, it's that girl from yesterday!" He told the others, as they too turned to look at me.

"Hiya!" I greeted, "My name's Blueberry. Most people just call me 'Blue', so it's ok if you all call me that!" I said with a grin on my face.

The Gargoyles introduced themselves as Brooklyn, Goliath, Angela, Lexington, Broadway, Hudson, and Bronx.

"So, you're name is Blueberry? How fitting!" I turned around quickly to see Puck holding Alex, grinning cheekily at me. My face reddened and I looked away.

"The only reason my parents named me Blueberry is because it's a tradition on my father's planet to name their kids after food! I don't know why, it just is…" I turned back to him, hoping that my emotions were under control now, "Why didn't you appear earlier? Instead of being that Owen-guy?"

Puck looked a little uncomfortable, "Well…you see, I sort of got banned from Avalon, and Oberon put a spell on my magic so that I can only use it when teaching or protecting Alexander here." He gestured to the child in his arms.

I felt my heard drop a little. So Puck already has kids? Does that mean he's already mated too? "So….is he your kid?" I asked timidly.

Puck looked at me surprised. "No, he's not. He's Fox and David Xanatos' kid." That's when I remembered what my mother told me earlier:

"_Queen Titania has a grandchild?"_

"_Yes, her daughter, Fox, is half human and half Fae. Fox's child is ¾ human and ¼ Fae."_

Now I felt stupid. I wanted to face-palm myself! But there were people around, so that would make me look even more stupid…

"Were you actually upset at the thought of me being mated to someone else and having a kid?" Puck teased with a smirk on his lips. My face felt like it was on fire. I wanted to blast him into outer space for that, but he was still holding Alex, and I didn't want to hurt the kid.

Instead, I tried to change the subject calmly, "How is it that you're even in your true form if you can't be in your true form unless you're teaching or protecting Alex?"

"Well, I _am_ teaching him! Or, well, I'm about to!"

"What are you planning on teaching him?" I asked, a little nervous as to what his answer might be.

"Hey, Demona's coming!" I heard Lexington shout over to us. Saved by the bell; or rather, as I took a closer look at the figure, saved by the Gargoyle. I inwardly chuckled at my own joke as the red-haired Gargoyle landed in front of me. Realization hit me; this Gargoyle seems awfully familiar…but I would've remembered meeting someone like her! Wouldn't have I?

"So, you've revealed yourself?" She asked, a look of disgust on her face. My eyes widened as I realized who she was.

"You're that human that kidnapped me earlier!"

"HUMAN? I don't _think_ so! I'm a Gargoyle, I just turn human during the day thanks to that conniving trickster behind you!"

I looked back at Puck, trying to hide the small grin that was trying to make itself known. That was very clever of him.

"Give it to me!"

I turned back to Demona. "Give _what_ to you?"

"You know what! I demand you give me that ring, or I'll have to force it off you!" She held up a large gun that I hadn't noticed until now. Fear gripped my heart. This was one of those times that I wished I was as immortal as other Fae.

While I was thinking, I failed to notice Demona shoot at me with her gun. I felt the pain rip through me like searing fire. I saw nothing but red. I slowly stood up and, my right hand glowing a bright yellow. I clenched my hand, pulled it back, and then punched it into the ground, sending a big ball of energy to Demona, ripping her to shreds. The Gargoyle let out her final scream as she turned into dust.

I fell toward the ground, blood seeping onto the stone ground beneath me.

"H-How did she even have enough power to do that?" Broadway said as Brooklyn picked me up; I was too weak to walk on my own.

I looked up at him weakly, "Th-That's part of my Cyniclon heritage; we were born for war." I blacked out.

Puck's POV

I gaped at the now unconscious girl. I've never seen power like that. But then again, there's no telling what other creatures were like on other planets…

"What's going on?" Fox exclaimed as she and Xanatos ran up to us.

I handed Alex to her, "I'll explain later. I need to heal her wound." I explained as I used my magic to make Blue levitate off the ground and into my arms. I teleported everyone present to a spare room and laid Blue on the queen-sized bed at the front of the room.

I laid her gently on the bed and immediately put my hands over the hole in her chest. I began channeling my magic to her, but as I was doing so, I felt my magic begin to waver. I was afraid this would happen. Because of Oberon's stupid curse, I was going to be forced to turn back into Owen before I could even save this girl's life!

I tried to fight the transformation while continuing to channel magic to Blue, but I was too weak to hold back the curse. I regretfully turned back into Owen and looked at Blue's wound. The surface was healed, but I knew that on the inside, it still needed major attention.

"Owen, she looks like she'll be fine. I think we should get some rest." Xanatos stated.

I knew he was right, but I couldn't help but worry about the girl. I looked at her one last time before exiting the room. Before I entered my room, which was right next to Blue's, I turned to Fox and Xanatos, "Goodnight, Sir, Mrs. Xanatos." I entered my room after that and laid in bed for a few hours before sleep overcame me.

Blue's POV

"_Where am I? Why am I standing in total darkness?" I thought as I looked around. I knew I was asleep; or unconscious, or something. It was getting cold, so I hugged myself. I snapped my fingers, wanting to wear warmer clothing, but nothing happened. "That's weird…my magic won't work here…" My brows furrowed in frustration._

"_That's because you're unconscious; you're completely drained of your magic from that killing blast you sent out to that Gargoyle earlier."_

_I looked up at the voice and saw the woman from the dreams I've been having. This didn't seem like a typical dream for me, though. "Who are you?" I asked her._

"_You know who I am. You've dreamed of me since you turned seventeen."_

"_You're Lapis, aren't you?" I asked as she stepped toward me._

"_Yes, I am. I'm you in a past life."_

"_So…what my parent's told me is true?" I just couldn't believe that I was human in a past life. I could barely believe that I had even had a past life to begin with!_

"_Yes. I regret what I three thousand years ago." She looked at the ground solemnly. "I betrayed the man I loved. I wanted the power of Anubis more than his love. I was very power-hungry."_

_I looked at her sadly. "Is that what happened in the dream I had a couple of days ago? You tried to steal the dagger of Anubis?"_

_Guilt was written all over her face, "Yes. What the dreams didn't show you, though, is that the dagger disappeared. But, it's been reincarnated, inside you."_

_My eyes widened at this news. I definitely wasn't expecting that! "I-Inside me…?"_

_She nodded and a space in between us began to glow; a dagger appeared in the light. "Take it. You'll need it to gain your freedom."_

_I looked at her confused. "Gain my freedom?"_

"_You'll see. It will happen very soon."_

_I nodded slowly and reached out to the dagger, my fingers gently encircling the surprisingly warm handle._

My eyes snapped open, pain flooding back to me. I turned my head to each side, realizing that I was in a room, and it seemed to be midnight, by the look of the moon outside my window.

I slowly sat up, immediately regretting it. My skin, which, for some reason, was healed; broke open again, blood flowing out of it. I slowly stood up beside my bed, barely able to steady myself. Something clattered to the floor beside me, cutting my leg in the process. I hissed in pain as I looked down at the floor to see what it was. It was the dagger from my dream! _"How can it be here? I thought it was just a dream!"_ I thought wildly.

Third Person

Back on Avalon, Lord Oberon stood up immediately, as soon as he felt it. A Fae had broken his law and was in the mortal realm. "Selene, Phoebe, Luna!" The three sisters appeared before him, "Go to the mortal realm and find the Fae that has defied me!"

"Yes, milord," all three said as one. They vortexed to another part of the palace, all three of them surrounding what looked to be a bird-bath, but the water in it was very cloudy. All three of them placed their right hand above the water, concentrating on what Oberon asked them to do. The water eventually cleared and showed an image of a blue-haired girl sitting in a bed, hands to her chest.

Looking at one another, the three of them teleported back to Oberon and Titania, "My lord, the child that has run away is Blueberry. She appears to be in a spare room at the place that Puck is staying." Phoebe said.

Oberon nodded and gestured to them to leave. He turned to Titania, "My queen, it looks like there's another rebel. I will go deal with this immediately." He walked over to the mirror next to his throne. "Show me Blueberry at the Eyrie Building in Manhattan, New York." He commanded. The surface of the mirror shimmered as though it were made of water, then it showed a dark room, moonlight filtering in through a window. Blueberry was beside her bed trying to balance herself. She seemed very weak, almost as if she were attacked by something.

Oberon stepped through the glass and into Blueberry's room.

Blueberry's POV

I jerked my head up after picking up the dagger and immediately straightened up as I watched in horror as Oberon appeared in my room. I was afraid this would happen…

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What happened to you?" He asked nonchalantly.

I was caught off guard; I was expecting him to just drag me off to Avalon! "I-I was attacked, my lord." I replied.

"Clearly…" He took in my blood-soaked body, "You are coming back to Avalon, now!"

"No!" I screamed at him, immediately regretting my outburst.

"What…did you say to me?" His voice was dangerously low now. A gust was picking up around him from his rising anger.

The door suddenly opened and Owen ran over to me as soon as he noticed Oberon in the room. "Miss Blueberry, I would help you fight Oberon, but I'm afraid my powers are limited…" He said regretfully.

Oberon held out his left arm and something that felt like invisible ropes began pulling me toward him. I tried to break free, but I couldn't. He was too strong.

"_Use the dagger."_ A voice said in the back of my head. My eyes snapped open and I ceased struggling, which puzzled Oberon. As soon as I was in his arms, I pulled up the dagger and stabbed him right under his left shoulder-blade.

He cried out in pain, and grew paler. I took the dagger out of him and he gave me a glare full of hatred. "You _dare_ try to kill me with Anubis' dagger?" He stood up and wrenched the dagger out of my hand. "Fine. If you wish to stay in the mortal realm, then I hereby _banish_ you from Avalon!" He disappeared and I dropped to my knees.

"That was very brave of you." Owen said behind me. "How did you even get the dagger?"

I tried to ignore the tears that were threatening to fall, so I answered Owen, "I-I was reincarnated with it inside me or something…" I stood up and pulled the ring out of my pocket. I wanted to use the wish to un-banish myself from Avalon, then I looked at Owen and realized that I would rather he be free too. Because, in a way, he was as trapped now as I was when I was living on Avalon.

I slipped the ring on my finger and it glowed brightly. Quickly, I thought to it, _"Please lift Oberon's curse from Puck so he can use his magic whenever and however he wants!"_ The room filled with light, then it turned into a beam and shot directly at Owen.

When the light vanished, I noticed that the ring did too; Puck stood in Owen's place, looking at himself, then at me, in astonishment.

"How did you do that?"

"I-I had a ring that my mother had given me, and my father had given to my mother. It was a legendary ring from his planet that could grant any wish. So, I made a wish on it to break the curse that Oberon had placed on you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Puck exclaimed as he picked me up and flew around the room in circles. I giggled; I knew that my _real_ life was just beginning.


End file.
